


Across the Atlantic

by Maraamritadyer



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, OH MY GOD they were penpals, and they were penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraamritadyer/pseuds/Maraamritadyer
Summary: The last person he expects to write him is Elizabeth Harmon, but as always, she surprises him.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm trash.  
> I don't know what's happening to my brain but I can't stop thinking about these two, I'm in love with the idea of writing them falling in love so here we are, I'm thinking about expanding this into a series or a multichapter fic, not quite sure yet, let me know what you guys think.

_Grandmaster Borgov,_

_I don’t know why I am writing this letter and I don’t know if you’ll ever answer it, I just wanted to express my happiness for you, as I just read that you’ll be playing as a french citizen in Venice._

_I can’t wait for another match, which I feel in my bones is bound to happen.  
How is Paris at this time of the year?  
Beth Harmon. _

The letter trembled in Vasily’s hand, a mixture of surprise, tenderness and sadness filled his chest. He has been in Paris for over a month now, still seeing KGB agents in empty corners and no friends to joke about it.  
He can’t really blame them, trying to distance themselves from the desertor in order to save their own skins. 

But Elizabeth Harmon decided to reach out, all the way across the atlantic. 

_Grandmaster Harmon,_

_Thank you for sentiment, I am very much pleased to hear that you’ll be joining Venice, at the time I signed up your attendance wasn’t confirmed, although I knew you would eventually confirm it._

_I very much look forward to a rematch, considering you crushed me in Moscow.  
Vasily Borgov. _

_P.S:  
It’s been sunny ever since I arrived, the flowers in my neighbour’s garden are blooming quite beautifully. I asked for a single hydrangea blossom and they were kind enough to obligue. _

A single hydrangea blossom, pink and dry fell from the envelope as she opened to get the letter.  
“I can’t believe he replied,” Beth said excitedly to Jolene, who merely rolled her eyes.  
“You sound like a schoolgirl in love with her teacher,” Her friend teased. “You’re not gonna get a good grade outta this.”  
“Don’t be mean.” Beth replied with a pink tint on her cheeks.

“Look cracker, apparently he sent you a flower!” 

_Grandmaster Borgov,_

_Please call me Beth, it’s how my friends call me.  
The flower was lovely, mother planted many of them before she passed. I think they may be my favorite flower at the moment.  
I just read the article about your defect in Chess Monthly. Of course I am still happy for you, but I am very sorry about the people in your life that you left behind or left you. _

_My friend Jolene is getting married two months after Venice, and she keeps telling me to invite you as my plus one (don’t feel pressured to say yes)._

_Elizabeth Harmon._

There’s a neat row of little pink and blue hydrangeas taped to the bottom of the paper. 

_Beth,_

_Then you may call me Vasily, although my friends used to call me Vasya. May I call you Liza? It feels more like home to me._

_I appreciate your feelings, but I knew what was coming as soon as I realized the party was done with me. Apparently, the humiliation of losing against you was large enough to put a target on my back. Thankfully, the french ambassador noticed just like I did._

_It would be my honor to attend, I only hope that the US government is kind enough to allow me to step foot in your country._

_My neighbour’s daughter came to drop a single rose yesterday, I suspect she took it without permission and since you aren’t exactly known for following the rules, it’s yours now._

_Vasya._

The dry rose ended up between the pages of Vasily’s book, safely tucked in Beth’s bedroom bookshelf. 

_Dear Vasya,_

_You may call me Liza, the only person on this planet allowed to do so._

_Jolene is very happy to hear that you want to attend, and will be intrigued about your ability to dance._

_I suspected that it was my fault, you having to run away from your country. Sometimes I think I should have accepted your offer and agreed to a draw._

_I’m sure that the United States will be delighted to have a russian walking around its cities. Lexington is no Paris but I think it has quite the charm, nevertheless._

_Did you know that Chess Monthly did a full issue on our game? I’m sending it along with this letter, you deserve to have your own copy, you are the protagonist after all._

_Liza._

Venice is as hot as Paris, Vasily decides as he walks to the outdoor café in the hotel. His hair isn’t as tidy as he used to keep it when he was living in Russia, but he was allowed this small rebellion now. 

A throat clearing takes him away from his book and soda.  
**“Hello, Vasya.”** Beth Harmon is standing in front of him, a picture of beauty in her white dress.  
**“Liza.”** Vasily dares to smile before standing up and pulling her into a hug, same as he did in Moscow when she beat him. It’s different this time, there’s no KGB trailing behind him or wife to honour. 

Just Vasya and Liza. 

Their match ends in a draw and they get the title of co-champions.  
Neither of them is angry about it. 

"I could get used to this." Vasily thinks as he and his Liza sit together on the celebration dinner made in their honour the night after their game.


	2. Acoss the Atlantic: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's me from my trashcan again! I bring thee a little something to add on the original publication, I think I will keep expanding on this idea because I am utterly in love with it. Next updates might take more time, I want to write longer chapters.

“I forgot to give you this,” Beth opens her purse and hands him a small card, sturdy and light. “Jolene will kill me if I don’t bring it back with your signature.”   
“Save the date,” Vasily reads out loud, thick russian accent seeping through his english. “Oh, this way I’m not allowed to go back on my word later” He chuckles.   
“If you sign it and don’t attend the wedding, she will go to Paris just to give you grief about it.” Beth rolls her eyes, smile dancing on her lips.  
“The mere thought terrifies me to my bones.” He teases as he signs the ‘Save the date’ card.   
“Trust me, she can be quite terrifying.” Beth takes a sip of her soda as he hands the card back. 

“See you in a couple of months,” Vasily says as a farewell, his flight is a day earlier than Beth’s.   
“Will you write?” Beth’s voice is shy and her cheeks are the lightest of the pink, a stark contrast against the confidence she exudes when playing chess.   
Vasily takes her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles, “I promise.” 

Who knee three months could be so long and short at the same time? 

_Dear Liza,_

_I realized I never thanked you for the copy of the magazine you sent me, it’s safely stored in my office, I wouldn’t want to lose it.  
It’s been strange to come back after playing as a french citizen, the press was very interested in me, strangely enough. They were very much interested in you too, I think they were expecting you to murder me on the chessboard, I told them I narrowly avoided it._

_My students are enchanted by you too, no one cares about old Borgov playing another chess match, the game is yours and the world is at your feet, dear Liza._

_Take everything._

_Vasya._

_P.S:  
My neighbour gave me an arrangement of daisies to congratulate me for the co-championship, it’s only fair you get a flower too. _

_Dear Vasya,_

_You are a celebrity now, congratulations! On my end, only Jolene was waiting for me in the airport, and that was all the welcoming party I needed. I jumped right into bed and didn’t leave for a day to rest from that long flight._

_Jolene says she’ll be waiting for you at her wedding, and if you don’t show up there will be hell to pay, and I won’t be able to save you from her wrath._

_It’s a beautiful flower, thank you. I’ve been saving all the flowers you’ve sent me between two pieces of glass, they look quite beautiful on top of mother’s piano. Jolene wasn’t as religious as I am in the watering of my plans, but I’m sending you this geranium that managed to stay stronger than the roses._

_Your co-champion,  
Liza. _

_Dear Liza,_

_I wish I could have spent a day in bed after arriving home, but my students demanded an extra lesson just to hear about our game and I couldn’t deny them. Besides, it’s not in me to spend too much time in bed, I grow uneasy quite fast._

_Please tell Jolene I wouldn’t miss her wedding, her efforts in getting me to visit the states are not in vain, I promise._

_I’m sure the flowers look beautiful, I’m honored they got such an important place in your home. I’m sending you a sweet sunshine petunia that I grew myself in my front garden._

_Your co-champion,  
Vasya. _

The phone’s ringing brought him back to reality, away from his book.   
“Hello?” Vasily is intrigued, he’s not a person to get calls after 7 P.M.   
“Hi, it's me!” Beth sounds out of breath, “Is it too late? I forget about timezones.”   
“You don’t need to worry, Liza.” _I would answer the phone in the middle of the night just to hear your voice_ He thinks, but stops the reckless phrase from coming out of his mouth. “Is everything alright? How did you get my number?”   
“Everything is fine, and I had to do some detective work in the french embassy.” They laugh at the same time, Elizabeth Harmon: Chess grandmaster and detective extraordinaire. “I just wanted to ask if you bought your tickets.”   
“I’m supposed to go to the travel agency in two days.”   
“Well, about that…” Beth hesitates, takes a deep breath. “Maybe you could stay with me? I have a spare bedroom.” 

The silence stretched between them, Vasily could imagine Beth biting her lower lip and playing the cord.  
“Are you sure?”   
“Of course, you’ll always be welcome in my home.”   
“Then who am I to deny such a gracious offer?”

It’s early june when Vasily gets off a plane in Frankford, Kentucky. It’s unbearably hot, he hasn’t slept more than 3 consecutive hours while crossing the Atlantic ocean and his brain it’s banging itself against his skull. 

None of that matters when he spots Liza’s fiery red hair walking towards him to wrap her arms around his waist, a warm welcome to the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! You can always say hi on my tumblr: leias-rebelion.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can come to say hi to my tumblr, leias-rebelion.tumblr.com


End file.
